


Lullaby

by villaintohero



Category: Dream Daddy: A Dad Dating Simulator
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Alcohol, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Depression, Drug Dealing, Fluff, Love, M/M, Main focus on Lucien/Pablo, Slow Burn Relationship, lucien just doesn't have luck in love, mentioned self-harm, self hate, teenagers are difficult, they both just struggle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2018-12-18 08:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 15,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11870196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villaintohero/pseuds/villaintohero
Summary: After being left heartbroken and isolating himself from his friends for a while, Lucien finally decides that he should get to a party of a friend after she invited him over. But who would have guessed that this night would change his life like it did? Who would have thought that this perfect man seemed to like him? And who would have thought that the term perfect would get a whole different meaning than Lucien first thought? ( Rating might get higher | Warnings might be added | WARNING: Depression & Self Harm )





	1. Chapter 1: Numb

**Author's Note:**

> Finally I decided to add something to this fandom, and especially this ship.  
> Since English is not my first language, there might be some mistakes in this text. If you see something, feel free to point it out to me!
> 
> Just a little warning right at th start:
> 
> This fanfiction will contain Depression, Self-Harm and alike.  
> If you are easily triggered, please think before continuing.
> 
> Kudos and Comments are always appreciated!
> 
> Have a great day ♥ And enjoy!

He hated therapy. The overly friendly, pretentious and bright room. The therapist's smile, the look in their eyes as if they knew everything. The always repeating pattern of silence between questions and answers that have been spoken out far too often to count anymore. He hated the way how the person sitting there made some notes while he was talking about all those fears and worries inside of his heart and mind, so that they won't forget what exactly was wrong with him. He hated how there was seemingly no cure for him than these pills that made him tired, exhausted and numb. 

 

Oh yes, he hated therapy. But still he was sitting there yet again.

 

To be honest, Lucien didn't even listen to the woman that talked to him, tried to reach him in one way or another. Instead he just stared into the nothingness. Mind wandering, wondering just how many people have found the patterns on the giant curtains as ugly as he did, and how many actually had the courage to speak up to her. 

And even if someone did, she didn't care as it seemed. Since these things were still there. Or maybe it was some kind of rebellion against everything that went beyond the 70’s? Who knew. Or rather: Who actually cared. Fact was that these things were hideous.

 

Oh and there was this stupid plush-frog that was sitting on the couch next to him. That stupid smile had annoyed Lucien ever since he picked up therapy again. And just how many times did he want to just take that thing, open these ridiculous curtains to reveal the window right behind it, and throw it out of there. And God, if he would ever be going to do that, he just hoped it would rain that day. What was the name of it again? Carl? Anyway. Didn't matter, since Lucien and the plush amphibian obviously had some differences. 

 

Why the hell did he have to get to that one therapist in town that seemed to value the 70’s just like a hideous amount of plush animals more than her own makeup? The woman looked like a clown. Or was this some kind of part of this therapy thingy? Like: what are your feelings when you look into my face? Are you happy, sad, eagerly awaiting the day for Carl's head to explode? 

Ugh. Sometimes he would wonder just how her life, or any therapists life was like. To live a normal and sane routine each and every single day, no worries but the satisfaction of helping people through the day or drug them. And sometimes he wondered just how many therapists needed help themselves.

 

And there it was, the eagerly awaited  _ Ding  _ of the clock on the table. Finally he could go home. Finally he could get out of this hellhole that held him captive for two times a week. Almost immediately the teenager got up from the couch, the movement causing Carl to fall over. Differences were not fixed that day. 

 

“Wait Lucien. Just a moment.”

 

Lucien was about to shoulder his bag, already fumbling for his phone that was somewhere deep down in the abyss of his pockets. “Hm?”

 

“About the thing that we talked about. I think.. Because of recent events, you should consider the possibility again.”

 

“Yeah, I know.”, he didn't. Hell he had been spaced out for more than 10 minutes. Otherwise he would have known that it was about medication. But to be honest, he could already imagine. This was usually how therapy went for him. Couldn’t reach him? Pills. Was he pouty? Pills. Was he sad or angry? Pills. Did he have  bad-hair-day? Pills. 

Of course that was a bit over dramatic, but sometimes Lucien liked to live out the Drama Queen way of thinking inside of his mind. Maybe something he got from his father.

 

“Also consider the calming exercises we've been talking about. Sometimes something so easy can already change a lot. “

 

Lucien smiled, it wasn't honest and it sure as hell was  _ not sarcastic at all _ . “Of course. Are we done here then? Have to get home. Still need to do stuff.” Like lying around all day long, face first shoved into the pillows with the sweet sound of My Chemical Romance in the background. But that he didn't mention. That woman didn't need to know everything. 

 

“Ah, yes of course. Till next week, Lucien. And have a good day.”

 

Lucien mumbled a quick goodbye before he finally left this weird place. And finally he was free and outside on the streets yet again where he finally was able to take a deep breath. This was stupid. All of it. He didn't want to be with some of these ‘professionals’ again. But yet he was, because of his dad. At least in one way or another. It was Lucien’s decision to pick it up again.

Of course Damien didn't force him to get there, but the last time things were bad…

 

Just the image of his father's exhausted look, the way this man looked older than Lucien could have ever imagined that time, brought tears into his eyes again. Damn. 

With quick movements he put in his ear buds and drowned himself, his thoughts and the surroundings with music. It always helped him relax. Comforting him and distracting him from memories on his way to the nearest bus stop. The bus didn't take long to arrive and soon Lucien found himself in one of the backseats staring out the window. Finally he could go home. He was tired and not in the mood to see anybody. And with that thought, he closed his eyes, leaning his head against the window and enjoying the cool sensation that tickled his scalp.

 

And just like that, his mind started to wander again. A few weeks back where all of this shit started.

 

Chad. That was the causes name. Like a disease it still left a sour taste in the white-haired’s mouth. It had been stupid to begin with, or that's what Lucien liked to tell himself when he was already beaten down. Like he was asking for another kick right into his stomach. Falling for a guy like that, a guy that was way out of his league just because they hung out for a while. Just because they seemed to get along in some way. Just because Lucien had practically melted every time that guy smiled at him. 

 

Or maybe that was just how things like that went. He wasn’t so sure.

 

At first everything had seemed fine. They hung out at home, went out for ice cream or the movies and sometimes they would play video games together, after Lucien finally got rid of Ernest who wanted to join them. Usually it wouldn't have been a problem, but Lucien liked to believe that those have been little dates they occasionally went on. Even though it had never been stated once. It just felt natural that time. And a child like Ernest would just kind of ruin the mood.

Oh if he would have only known better. 

 

It just went on like this. They joked around, laughed and hung out together and in just one heated moment, in a moment where Lucien finally found the courage to approach his crush and tell him how he felt… Everything went downhill. 

 

Oh and Lucien remembered every detail of it. How he approached him, how his hands were shaking and his heart beating, how he thought they had some time for themselves and how Chad's friends walked up to them in the wrong moment. And finally how Chad looked at him as if he was insane or infected with some venomous disease. How they had laughed and how Lucien had left the scene without looking back. 

 

How he held everything in until he finally got home and his father had approached him. Then he finally broke down in his father's arms. Heartbroken at last.

 

_____

 

Deep in thoughts the white-haired teen played around with the rubber bands around his wrist, flicking them against his pale skin underneath. Something that came to be an habit. Also something he learned in therapy. 

 

If you need to hurt yourself, if you feel the urge, just use these. They won’t seriously hurt you, but they will help you through your anxieties. A better way to get through this urge than to self-harm.

 

His eyes opened again, looking down at his wrist and the red streams the rubber had left on his skin. Crossing out the number on his arm. Lucien remembered how he hated this freaking concept in the beginning, telling them that he was indeed okay even if he knew perfectly well that it wasn't. The few scars on his wrist were evidence enough. Now he was glad to wear them every single day. Sometimes he would flick them against his skin out of boredom, out of the the lack of something else to play around with. But sometimes, and this happened more occasionally lately, he would use it as a distraction. As a help when his fingers were shaking and when his mind was running places where it wasn’t supposed to go.

 

Still. It was pathetic in his eyes. He was pathetic for doing that in general. Another little hint that he was fucked up. Great, as if he would have needed that.

 

He groaned quietly before he pulled the sleeves of his jacket above his wrist, slightly covering his hand while doing so. A too pathetic sight for his eyes on that day. And for once in his lifetime, as he remembered the things that had recently happened, he wanted to feel numb again.

 

_____

  
  


“Dad? I'm home..” The heavy door fell shut right behind Lucien, echoing through the hall. To some the atmosphere that always lingered on and inside their house would have some ominous ring to it. But Lucien was used to that by now. His father had always loved things like gargoyles and alike.

With a quick movement both, his jacket and his backpack were removed just to get thrown into a corner of their hallway. As Damien peeked his head out of the kitchen to greet his son he sighed at Lucien’s stuff on the floor. It was always the same dance. 

 

“You know that you have plenty of space in your room for that? Also don't throw your clothes on the ground.”, Damien just mumbled as Lucien walked right past him and to the fridge, opening it up to check what's inside.

 

“Ugh, Dad, can you chill? I just got home.”

 

Another sigh left Damien’s lips at that as he leaned against a counter. For once he wasn't wearing his usual attire, Lucien just assumed that his dad just got back from the animal shelter and wasn't planning on leaving the house anytime soon. “You know that I have cooked, right? I don't think the fridge offers you such perfect pancakes like I do.” Now a faint smile spread on the adult's lips. 

It was always the same.

 

“Jo. Just checkin’.. Mhm.. Yep.. Seems to be all good in here.”, his voice sounded rather monotone but as soon as the fridge door closed and he turned to face his father, Damien was glad to see a soft smile tug on his son's lips. 

 

  
_____  
  
  


“By the way, your friend Theresa called today. She wanted to talk to you about something.”

 

Lucien just rolled his eyes at that. Didn't answer at first. It was just so typical for Theresa,  **the** extrovert in their damn group, to call when he wanted to do nothing all day. And since she knew he didn't pick up her calls on his phone, she at some point figured that she could call at their home instead. It was ridiculous how much time a normal person could spend among others. Such a wild concept for someone who always pictured himself as a typical introvert who needed people like he needed Chinese food. Sometimes it was nice, but he just didn't want to have it every single day. 

 

“... She told me you should call her back.”

 

Lucien still didn't say anything. Damn he wasn't in the mood for people. 

 

“Lucien - “

 

“I know, I know.. Ugh.”

 

“So I take it you don't want to call her back.”

 

“No, I have to. She has stamina when it's about something she wants to do. And in the end I will just get spammed with calls and messages…  ugh, why do I have friends? ”

 

Damien just smiled at that. And how his son looked at the remains of his pancake in an almost pouty manner. It was adorable, really. 

 

“Because they like you. And you like them.” His father's answer was simple, still it turned his little pout into a slight smirk. 

 

“Yeah but I tried my hardest to be the most antisocial ass that ever roamed earth.” and with that he ate the rest of his pancake, shoving his plate slightly away from him. 

 

Damien stood up to get the dishes back into the kitchen, but first he went over to his son, slightly kissing him on top of his head. “Sorry to disappoint you honey, seems like you're too charming for that.”

 

“Ugh that's your fault you know? You and your parenting.” Lucien stayed at the table for a moment longer even as his father already left to put everything in the dishwasher. 

 

“Mine? How dare you.”, as Lucien heard his father's voice out of the kitchen, he smiled yet again, getting up from his seat to get his stuff out of the hallway.

 

“Yep. And because of that I'm going to suffer in my room with my charming personality. Farewell father.”

 

“Farewell son. May you find true antisocial behavior on your path. Till’ we meet again.”, Lucien was already on the stairs as his dad called out to him again. “If you don't want to go out, tell her that. You shouldn't be around people when you don't feel like it.” 

And with that, Lucien got upstairs and into his room. At least his Dad understood him in that manner.

  
  


_____

 

Soon Lucien found himself lying on the bed, staring up to the ceiling for what felt like forever, mentally, preparing himself to call Theresa. God. He liked to hang with her and the others, but not all the time. A man could only take so much. A teen even less.

 

A sigh left his lips as he fumbled for his phone that was somewhere near him on his bed. As his fingers finally found their target, there was no going back anymore. Quickly he dialed her number and called her back. He somehow wished for her not to pick up. But of course his prayers remained unheard and soon a familiar voice replaced the anxiety fueling dial tone. 

 

_ “Hey Lucien! Finally, I already wondered if I should call again. Alright so-” _

 

“Whatever it is, No. I'm staying home.” It was better to tell her clearly that he wasn't up for anything, otherwise the call would have taken too long to bear. He could hear her groan on her side of the line. Of course. 

 

_ “Come oooon! I told you about this party at my place right? My parents aren't home and I am free to do what I want.” _

 

“You're not.”

 

_ “Alright but as long as they don't find out, I am.” _

 

Now it was Lucien’s turn to groan. “Great. Still don't wanna come.” To be honest, Lucien didn't feel like seeing anyone for a while. Isolation was nice sometimes. And ‘sometimes’ happened more often lately.

 

_ “Lucien. Come on! It's going to be awesome! Just a small party with a few friends of mine, a bit of alcohol and some music.” _

 

Lucien was quiet for a moment. 

 

_ “If it sucks you can always go. Jesus, just get your ass over here and see where it goes. Alright? The others are also here. Like Todd and Max. Please. I'll even try and mix us some cocktails, just come over!” _

 

Lucien didn't want to go. He didn't want to see anybody and he wanted nothing more to be left alone for that day. And he started to wonder why people just couldn't get a hint.

 

“...ugh, fine. I'll come by. But not for long. Just so that you stop getting on my nerves.”

 

Also he wondered just when he became such a loser that he couldn't just hang up on her. Maybe it was the cocktail thingy. Because that, at least, sounded somehow appealing to him since Theresa's last try had been incredible already. 

 

And that's just how his plans, to spend the day in bed, doing nothing at all, died and he had to get to a social event that he wasn't mentally prepared for. Luckily he didn't have the intention to get there all alone.

 

So after they hung up, after Theresa being all excited about him coming over, as if one moody teen would change the whole party, he scrolled through his contacts again until he found the right number. 

Maybe this wasn't the best idea, but he didn't want to get there all alone. Also this was probably a way out for him, an excuse why he couldn't stay as long as the others probably wanted him to. 

 

So as soon as he found the contact, he called that special excuse for the evening. 

 

“Ernest? You loser have some plans for tonight?”


	2. The Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A houseparty, too much alcohol and Ernest and Lucien in the middle of it.  
> While Ernest tries his hardest to get through the evening, Lucien starts to drown his worries in alcohol.  
> Also, who is that handsome stranger?

“And just why did I have to tag along?”, the teen in the orange hoodie asked for what felt like the tenth time in the last two minutes. Far too often for Lucien’s taste who was more and more desperate for his own bed, the closer they got to Theresa's house. 

 

“Can you shut up?”, he growled pulling his jacket just a little tighter as he felt a little chilly. “I didn't want to get there alone. Like I mentioned already.”

 

Ernest next to him just huffed at that comment, shoving his hands deeper into his pockets, or at least he tried to. Sometimes Lucien wondered just when Ernest would merge right into that stupid hoodie of his. Wouldn't take much longer as it seemed.

“Hm.. Fine. But if it sucks I leave.”

 

“ _ We _ leave if it sucks. Which it most definitely will.” Ernest didn’t say anything more to that. Lucien was actually glad. He didn’t want to think about the fact that he was indeed outside, about to be with some people at a houseparty, when he would have rather stayed at home.

 

They walked in silence, the house already in sight and a few teens on the streets right in front of it. This definitely didn't look like a small house party at all. Great. 

 

“Looks like fun.”, Ernest mumbled quietly, now finally pulling the hands out of his pockets to get a strand of hair out of his face. The sarcasm was strong in his voice. And yet again, Lucien wondered just how much sass could be bottled up in such a small being.

 

“Totally.” Two sarcastic teens on their way to a party. Sounded like the start of some joke. 

 

“What about some video games after?“, Ernest mumbled again next to him, not looking up into Lucien’s face, otherwise he would have seen the slight smirk that was tugging on the older teens lips. “Like Tekken or somethin’.”

 

“What? Wanna get your ass handed to your face again?”

 

“Ah fuck you. I’ll kick your ass anytime you dick.”

 

Lucien’s smirk just grew a bit brighter, now stopping a few meters before they would walk past the first few figures out in the dark. Ernest stopped as well, mildly confused and finally looking up to Lucien. Just to see Lucien holding up his fist towards him. “We'll see about that dumbass. Now come on. Let's get inside.”

 

Ernest hesitated for a moment, groaning quietly but smiling the second after before he fistbumped Lucien. “You won't know what hit you when me and Eddie are done with you.”

 

Lucien didn't say anything more, just smirked and walked on, Ernest followed him, walking right behind him and pulling his hood more into his face as they walked past the first few guys outside and through the open front door.

His friend didn't know, but Ernest was glad to see Lucien outside again. He was glad that they had found some time together again after Lucien had basically shut himself into his room. At least it was getting better since that Chad-ass had been a dick to him. And maybe Ernest would even find the right moment to talk with Lucien about it. The younger one probably worried more about Lucien than he would ever know. Than he would ever believe. The white-haired was his best friend. And seeing him so sad all the time just sucked. 

 

Inside both of them were immediately greeted by loud chitchatting, music and people roaming through the hallway. All of them at least two heads taller than Ernest and one taller than Lucien. 

 

As Lucien noticed his friend staring up to him, blaming him for being here, he groaned quietly, getting his bangs a bit more out of his face before he finally spoke up. “Let's just look for Theresa and Co.” And with that he started to walk through the house, looking into people's faces he had never seen before, past some teens heavily making out on the couch, pulling Ernest along and away from that scenario. And just then the teen started to wonder if bringing Ernest along, a 14 year old, had been such a good idea. 

 

“Jesus they should get a room.”

 

Right, he brought him partly along for the commentary. “Maybe the rooms are already full.” Shortly he looked back at Ernest to see him making a face at that. Lucien chuckled quietly. “Come on. Let's find them.”

 

That quest didn't take all too long. They walked through the crowded living room, right into the kitchen where they found her and Max standing there, talking about something. As she saw both of them, she placed her cup on the counter she was sitting on to get over to them with quick steps. 

 

“Incoming..”, Ernest just mumbled next to Lucien and the white-haired would have laughed or commented as well, if Teresa wouldn't have already hugged him tightly. Lucien hugged back, patting her on the shoulder once or twice before he wiggled himself out of the embrace. God, this girl was strong. 

 

“So glad you made it! And hi Ernest.”, she greeted the younger one also with a tight hug and Lucien could see the little blush that spread on Ernest’s cheeks as she pulled him closer and he wrapped his arms loosely around her as well. Mumbling a quiet and awkward “hey..” before they pulled apart. Hormones. 

 

“Yeah.. Hi. Thought I’d drag him along. You know.. Babysitting and stuff.”, Lucien shrugged and felt Ernest’s eyes dart him like poisonous daggers for that comment. Lucien just grinned though. It was fun teasing the smaller one. 

 

“Sure, no problem.”, Theresa smiled at them both before she talked further. “I'm gonna get you guys something. Wait here.” Of course she didn't bother asking them exactly what they wanted and she stormed off before they could say something. That girl was just weird. 

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Hey, I didn't do anything.”

 

“Hmpf, you're definitely not babysitting me you shithead. Be glad that I'm here with you at all.”

 

“Ohw come on.”

 

“No. You are embarrassing me.”

 

Lucien just snorted at that. “I'm embarrassing you? In front of Theresa?” The fact that Ernest didn't look at him, looking into a complete different direction was answer enough. “Dude! She's far too old for you anyway. She's older than I am.”

 

“Shut up..” Ernest just growled at Lucien. For now, he left the topic as it was. Ernest was glad he did. 

 

Theresa was soon back with two cups in her hands, handing one to each of the boys. “Here you go. Some beer for you Lucien and apple juice for Ernest.” Ernest’s face heated up more in embarrassment. And Lucien held back a laugh. 

 

“Thanks.” he just said, looking into his cup for a moment before he drank a small sip of it. It tasted bitter and reminded him just why he didn’t like beer. At least not without some Cola mixed in. But he wouldn't complain. 

 

“No problem. I'm going to mix ourselves something else in a minute. My dad left the stuff in our bar unlocked.” a grin spread on the girl's lips as she talked. “Do you wanna go and talk to some people until I'm-”

 

“No thanks. We'll stay here.” Lucien quickly answered. Why the hell would he just go up to some random people and talk to them. Just because she did that all the time, didn't mean Lucien had to give himself that embarrassment.

 

___

 

At some point both, Ernest and Lucien decided that staying right in the doorway so that no one could get through was not the best idea they could have had and soon they found themselves leaning against some kitchen counters instead. Both of them watching the people around them, stumbling over their own feet in their drunken minds and over each other occasionally. In the literal and the not so literal but more of the ‘making-out way’. Definitely not a party for a 14-year old. But then again, the little one was wasted anyway, so there was nothing left to lose. 

 

Ernest took the last sip of his second apple juice while Lucien still struggled with the beer inside of his cup. God he needed to get rid of that stuff. But luckily the boy was smart enough to not dispose of it through Ernest, that would have just ended weird probably. 

 

“Can't we go? It sucks. And we've been watching those… People for half an hour now.”, Ernest growled quietly, placing the cup next to himself on the counter and shoving his hands into the pockets of his hoodie again. “I mean sure, it's fun and all to watch that one blonde and drunk guy running around with the Avocado.. But now it's just getting sad.”

 

He was definitely not wrong about that. Apparently that guy had a horrible break up a few hours ago and that fruit was the only thing giving him some comfort in his life. Or it was his ‘egg’ as he called it. Either that guy was drunk and just making fun or he was high on some stuff and wasn't so sure what was going on anymore. Either way, the situation had definitely turned from funny to utterly sad. “Just.. A bit longer. Then we can at least say that we've been here for a while.”

 

“And you want her to mix you some cocktail.”

 

“...and that, yes.”

 

Ernest groaned but didn't say anything more. At least he was keeping quiet for now. After all Lucien understood him perfectly well, since he wanted to go too.

 

Lucien decided after two more minutes that the beer in his hands definitely had to go, so he poured the stuff that was left inside of his cup into the sink and placed the cup right next to it. At least that stuff was taken care of. 

“Hey guys! Enjoying the party?”, Theresa walked up to them, a big smile on her lips and two glasses in hand filled with an orange and a blue substance right afterwards. At least timing was on Lucien’s side that evening. 

 

‘No.’ they thought. “Yeah…” they said. 

 

“Great! And here you go Lucien. Hope you like it.” and with that she handed the glass with the blue liquid over to the younger teen who took it in his hands immediately. At least something that made this night a bit more bearable. Of course, Ernest didn’t have much from that and just stood there next to him, waiting to finally go home, but … well, the kid had to live through that for now. And after all, one cocktail for this evening wasn’t all too bad. Lucien planned to just sip this one down and then they could leave.

 

___

 

Of course things were not happening as planned. Because they never did. And after another hour, Ernest just sat there on the kitchen-table, head in hand as he was watching Lucien giggling and talking to Max while leaning against said table. It wasn’t hard to guess that Ernest was mildly pissed at his best friend. 

  
“Just one… or one more. I promise Ernest… pfh, my ass..”, the younger one grumbled under his breath, groaning and looking into another direction to see that guy with the stupid Avocado curled up in some corner, and just like that he started to wonder if he had a fucked up sense of humor, since the only thing he could think of was: Same.

This was stupid. This evening was stupid, the people were stupid and Lucien was the most stupid of them all. And once again Ernest wondered just why he was still friends with him after the Cask Of Amontillado thingy. Right, because they knew each other for so long. Still that was no excuse to let him live through this shit.

 

Or maybe it was. After all, Lucien also tagged along when something was going on in Ernest’s life.

 

Too much in thought the Middle-Schooler didn’t exactly notice when Lucien stumbled over to him, now putting an arm around the younger one’s shoulder while awkwardly bowing down to him to pull him close. Ernest, of course, tried to wiggle out of the embrace. “Ernest~ Come on, you look so grumpy…”

 

“I’m looking grumpy because I am pissed. And because you’re an ass! Get off of me!” His struggles, after a few too long moments of getting the stench of alcohol that lingered around Lucien into his nose, were finally repaid and the other backed off just a little. “Can we go now? You’re way beyond ‘another one’ already!”, Ernest growled at him, shoving his hands in his pockets while sitting up a bit more on his chair. 

 

Lucien seemed like he was thinking about his question, stumbling a bit since he had a few problems standing up straight and leaning against the table again finally. “Come ooooon, Ernie~”

 

“Wait, ‘Ernie’? What the fuck??”

 

Lucien chuckled. “I haven’t been ‘round people for a while. Lemme enjoy this at least. Jus’ a bit longer? Pleaaase?”

 

Ernest wanted to tell him that he wanted to leave, that Lucien was an ass for wanting to stay longer after promising him to leave a while ago. He wanted to tell him just how mad he was that he had to sit through this stupid party while Lucien just hammered more and more drinks into his system just to watch him getting more and more drunk with each one. He wanted to tell him that he would leave on his own if Lucien wasn’t ready to tag along.

“Fine…”, he said instead. Not fully satisfied of course. But his best friend was right. He hadn’t been around people for a few weeks, locked himself in his room since that shit with Chad had happened and seeing him now, out with him and their other friends, enjoying himself and actually laughing… was a whole different story. So fine, if Lucien enjoyed himself so much on that evening, even if it would get bad again the following day, Ernest could bear it for him.

At least this one time. “But don’t call me ‘Ernie’ ever again, or I will throw you down some stairs.”

 

And that was apparently enough to light up the slight smile on Lucien’s lips a bit more. At least something. “Thanks~ But.. y’know what? We’ll leave at…”, while talking the white-haired awkwardly leaned back on the table to look at the clock behind him on the wall. Not that he just could have turned around or something. But okay, Ernest wouldn’t judge a drunk friend like that. “Eleven.”

 

“It is half past twelve, Lucien.”

 

“Riiiiight. Kay. Then we leave at… one? Or quarter past one? Does that sound good?”

 

It didn’t, because that just meant he had to stay longer on this stupid party. But since his friend was already going for a compromise again… he just shrugged. “Yeah, guess so.”

 

“Great! Thanks man… I owe you somethin’.”

 

Like a match on Tekken, which was obviously not happening on that evening anymore. But Ernest didn’t say anything more, just shrugged it off again with a short: “Yup.” before he fumbled around his pockets for his phone. He could at least scroll through facebook or tumblr while he was waiting for Lucien. 

  
  


___

 

And with that, Ernest just kept scrolling through his dashboard, drowning out the voices and the music around him. Just sometimes he would look up from his display to watch Lucien for a while just to be sure that he was still there and still okay. What an idiot.

 

“Ernesto! My man!”, a voice next to him ripped him out of his thoughts, and out of a post about a dog that got adopted, and as he looked up he stared straight into his best friends face, who was just looking down at him exhausted but still with a smile tugging on his lips. “Let’s get goin’. M’ gettin’ tired.”, he mumbled, and smiled a bit more as Ernest raised an eyebrow at him. One hand the teen had placed on the table to support his stand. God, this guy was wasted.

 

“Ernesto?.. Ah you know what, never fucking mind. Yeah, let’s get going.”, he said, shrugged a bit and put his phone back into his pocket. He didn’t want to show it, but Ernest was glad that it was finally over and that he could go home to his giant dog that waited for him downstairs, probably on the couch where his father didn’t want her to be. But she was a wild spirit through and through. He would probably never be able to tame her. And that was okay. At least for Ernest and Duchess. Hugo had a different opinion on that. And finally, he got up from the chair.

 

As they were just about to leave the kitchen to get back through the living room and back into the hallway, Ernest had to support Lucien after his friend fell over or ran into something on multiple occasions. It was annoying, but at least they were leaving that stupid party for good. They didn’t even look around for Theresa and Co to tell them that they were leaving. Lucien probably forgot about that in his tired mind and Ernest wasn’t up for roaming through the crowds of people that were filling the house more and more, just to find their friend. Hell, how many people did that girl invite? It was already hard to move with a drunk friend clinging onto you without stepping on someone’s feet.

 

Ernest was just about to practically drag Lucien out of the living room, since that guy wasn’t up for walking on his own as it seemed, as Lucien held him back all of a sudden.

“What are you doing?”, Ernest just groaned, surprised just how well Lucien could stand on his own all of a sudden. What a fucking prick. “Lucien, come on…”

 

“Wait a minute! Look over there!...”, he whispered, looking directly at Ernest and not giving him any instructions whatsoever where exactly he should look. But fine, he would play along.

 

“...Where?”

 

“There… the guy… with the hair…”

 

Ernest just looked up to his friend as if he was crazy and looked through the crowd of people scattered in the room. Surprisingly, there were a lot of people that fit into that precisely chosen description of his friend.

 

“Lucien for fuck’s-.. There are a lot of people around with hair. Imagine that.”

 

“Shhhh! Not so loud!... Y’know.. The one…”

 

Now it was just getting annoying. “Lucien. No. I don’t. My god, can’t we just leave?”

 

“No!”, Lucien said, a bit louder than he wanted to, so he toned it down a bit. “No.. ugh.. The.. the one with the.. You know.. Green hair and the crop top.”

 

Finally, something Ernest could work with. There were a few people with green hair but only one person wearing a crop top to that. With ridiculously long hair. “That one?”, Ernest asked, nodding towards the figure who didn’t notice them. Lucien though, just took Ernest’s face in both of his hands, practically ripping Ernest’s gaze away from that guy and turned it so that Ernest was weirdly close to Lucien’s face, staring directly at him. Of course, the younger one ripped himself from the others grip. “What the fuck?!”

 

“Shhh!! And don’t look s’ close!”

 

“What the hell is going on? Seriously.. I thought we wanted to leave.”

 

“Mhhh… Ernest… Look at him! He’s so-”

 

“Weird? Yeah, let’s go.”

 

“Hot.”

 

“Wait.. what??”

 

“I wanna make out with him.”

 

Okay, this was getting out of hand. And for once Ernest found himself speechless at the things his best friend said. So again, he just breathed out a quiet: “What??”

 

“I wanna make out with him so bad… look at him. That guy is so… god! Did you look at him? I mean.. Pfh… sure, that guy is probably waaaaay outta my league… but… God, what should I do?”

 

Ernest just stood there, staring at Lucien. Okay, Lucien was definitely way over his alcohol-limit and needed to get to bed probably. “Let’s just get you home, okay?.. Ugh… god, you’re a handful.”, Ernest mumbled, already attempting to drag Lucien further and out of the house, but the other teen stopped once again after stumbling a few steps forward again. 

 

“No… s..seriously. I want to talk to him… god, Ernest what should I do?”, Lucien just stood there, looking at Ernest, looking desperate in a way. This was nothing the teen usually did. He wasn’t one to just walk up to people and make out with them without even knowing them. It may have sounded off to others, but Lucien wasn’t up for something that just lasted a night or even just an evening. He was more of the relationship-kind of guy. That was probably why he was surprised by himself for thinking about this guy and wanting to kiss him so badly.

 

Ernest was too surprised by his friend to answer anything at first. Yeah, Lucien was weird and he was an ass. But never once had the teen seen his best friend so desperate and so… insecure like this. For a moment longer, Ernest just stared at his best friend, looking over to that guy as he was finally able to rip his gaze away from him. Being the responsible one sucked. “Ah.. fuck.. If you wanna… talk with him so bad then.. Jesus, just walk over there or something… But if you’re going to be a wuzz about it now, I’ll drag you out of here, okay? So either you go over there and talk to that guy for a minute or we’re going.”

 

Somehow, Ernest was hoping that Lucien would just drop whatever he had in mind, but a minute later, the white-haired nodded faintly, before he turned to get over to the stranger. For a moment, his best friend tried to stop him, but Lucien was already walking over to that guy. Doing his best not to stumble over his own feet or run into something that got in his way. Trying to seem as sober as possible. This was just about to get bad.

 

___

 

The young man didn’t notice the drunk teen walking up to him until he turned around to leave, causing Lucien to almost run directly into him. The stranger took a step back, looked down at Lucien and smiled at him in a charming way. “Oh, sorry dude. Didn’t see you there. Are you okay?”

 

As Lucien looked up into the other’s face as close as he did, something inside of him told him that it was probably for the best to just leave the scene. To go home with Ernest and forget about this encounter since it wouldn’t bring any good to him. He knew guys like him. And guys like him were way out of his league. So probably, he was just making an idiot out of himself. That guy was definitely older than him, at least a few years, and he just walked over all drunk and stumbling over his own feet while walking. And even though Lucien wanted to say something, wanted to answer the other Teen’s question, he felt the words being stuck in his throat as he felt a short rush of anxiety creeping through his body.

 

“Hey.. Is everything okay?”, once again the taller one asked Lucien, and finally the teen found the courage to speak up to the other. Finally he found the courage to look into the older one’s eyes again. A perfect shade of brown. And god, this voice.

 

“Uh.. y-yeah. I’m fine.”, he mumbled quietly, trying so desperately to cling onto the confidence he had just a few minutes ago, that he threw over board as this unfairly handsome guy turned around to face him. “I’m… I’m just… uh.. Just..” Babbling. Of course he would be babbling in a situation like this. Of course he wouldn’t find the right words to say and of fucking course he was just standing there like an awkward teen in the middle of his puberty. While the other in front of him cocked his head slightly at that. He was making an idiot out of himself. 

 

“Just?..”, a smile was on the older one’s lips as he was looking down at Lucien, and Lucien was practically melting under his gaze. “I think you’ve had a bit much this evening, huh?” 

 

“Or not enough…”, Lucien mumbled under his breath, but the stranger didn’t seem to notice. Which was probably for the best. Luckily this stranger’s patience seemed to be incredibly high.

 

As if to find a way out of the conversation, he took a look around. On the table next to him, he saw a few cups. One of them still with a bit of … something inside in untouched silence.

And if he would have been sober he would have known that this was probably not the best idea. But at that moment, with his heart racing and his mind suddenly feeling far too sober to talk, he took the cup in his hand and poured the liquid down in one gulp.

 

The look the stranger gave him would have probably been enough for Lucien to feel weirded out by his own actions. If he wouldn’t have been as drunk as he was, he would have probably turned around, ran out the door and would have left this place for good. Maybe this evening would have turned out differently than it did.

 

“Dude.. that stuff has been there since we’ve got here..”, the guy in front of him mumbled, looking mildly confused and slightly shocked at the teen in front of him. But Lucien didn’t stop himself just yet, instead he straightened his stand, looking the stranger in the eyes, taking a deep breath before the following words left his lips. Not in a whisper, not mumbled, but as clear as he could speak at the moment.

 

“ **Make out with me.** ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed it so far :3
> 
> I had way too much fun writing this chapter and I already have some ideas for the next one. So stay tuned!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are always appreciated! So if you have something to say, just type out a comment and let me know.
> 
> Have a lovely day ♥


	3. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a rough party-night, Lucien awakens with a giant headache and with even bigger regrets.

His eyes opened ever so slowly, just to be closed again soon after as the light blinded him. He shoved his head more into the pillows, enjoying the soft sensation that surrounded him, the scent that got into his nose that suspiciously smelled like breakfast that got through to him. Almost making him forget just how bad his headache was, how heavy his limbs felt. By god, he was hungover. Lucien didn’t even remember how he got wherever he was.

 

Once again, Lucien tried to open his eyes slowly, blinking till he could see clear. Slowly, carefully, he sat up in the bright room, holding his head for a second as he could feel another rush of pain running through his body. The night before had been a mess. Or at least that’s what he expected. “Fuck…”, he mumbled quietly under his breath, closing his eyes as he suddenly felt much dizzier than before. Still, he didn’t lie down again.

 

Lucien found himself not actually remembering much from the night before, his mind just a mess and his thoughts too confusing to actually make sense out of them. The last thing he remembered was that he had been in the kitchen with Ernest, that he drank his first cocktail-

 

“Mhh..”, he made a quiet sound at the thought of the drinks he had the night before. Somehow he was feeling sick all of a sudden. Also, breakfast didn’t sound as appealing anymore as it did before for some reason. Finally, after a while, he managed to open up his eyes again, to gaze through the room that obviously wasn’t his. And yet again, he started to wonder what exactly happened. But he didn’t panic. Instead he slowly got up from the comfortable bed, looking straight into a mirror, standing there right across the bed and next to a small wardrobe, as if his own reflection would judge him. Mock him, in a way.

 

Lucien was still wearing the stuff from the night before, only his pants were missing and he was standing there, his body only covered by his underwear and his shirt that was just a bit too big for him. His hair practically everywhere where it shouldn’t be, and his make-up making him look like some kind of weird panda. He groaned. God, he looked just as wasted as he felt. If not even worse.  
With one hand he tried to comb his hair to the side as best as he could, looking around for his pants. And god, he was glad that he was alone in this room for now. But sounds from outside of the room definitely told him that there was someone working in the kitchen.

 

He wasn’t so sure if breakfast did sound as great as he first thought, or if it would just cause him to release whatever was left in his stomach. If there was something left. And Lucien wasn’t so sure what sounded better to him.

 

Trying to regain memories of… whatever happened the day before, was basically impossible. And it just increased his headache more and more. And finally, he heard footsteps stomping up the stairs and to the door of the room he was standing in, just to push it open.

 

“Finally you’re awake. Thought you were passed out for good.”, a familiar voice rang in his ears, and as he turned around, as he ripped his gaze away from the mirror and his hand away from the impossible task to make his hair look decent, he was greeted by his own pants, being thrown right at him. “Here, I think you need those.”

 

“Asshole..”, Lucien mumbled, pulling the pants out of his face again, looking over to Ernest who was just looking at him in annoyance.

 

Ernest just growled at that, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he was leaning against the doorframe. “ **I** am the asshole? You were the one getting wasted yesterday night. Be glad that I got you back. You almost fell asleep **on me** on the fucking pavement!”

 

Lucien was really not up for getting blamed by Ernest for whatever he did the day before, so he just groaned quietly and put his pants on, jumping a bit on one leg as he pulled them up the other. It didn’t look quite as graceful as he hoped, and in the end he had to support himself on the wardrobe next to him. God, his head hurt even more.

Finally, he wasn’t as naked anymore, but at the same time he just noticed even more how filthy he felt. Why did being drunk suck so much the morning after?

 

“Do you remember anything?”, Ernest raised his voice again, watching Lucien for a moment as he tried once again to straighten his hair a bit. Which was a hopeless case obviously, but Ernest decided that it was best to just let him do whatever he felt like doing for the moment.

 

“Eh.. apart from the cocktails?...”, as if to wait for Ernest to say something, Lucien stayed quiet for a few seconds, before he started to talk yet again. “Not… all too much. I remember hanging out with Max and … i think his name was Brandon? Randon?... Or… Roger. I’m not sure.”

 

“Do you remember that guy?”, Ernest interrupted his friend, still staring at him with a blank expression. Something was off.

 

“Which guy..?”

 

“You know.. The one.”

 

Lucien groaned at the answer, looking at Ernest in annoyance. “Fuck you. I don’t know which one. So tell me.”

 

“The one with the hair. Remember?”

 

God, this little prick was just adding more and more to his headache. Making it worse with each stupid thing he said. And just like that, he didn’t answer anymore, crossed his arms and looked over to his friend, waiting for him to talk further.

Sadly though, Ernest didn’t seem to intend to say anything. So naturally, Lucien groaned loudly, maybe a bit overdramatically. “Who?! Jesus fucki- Ernest, there were a lot people with hair!”

 

Somehow though Lucien had the feeling that this was exactly the answer that Ernest had been hoping for. Even though the smaller one was still staring at him with that stupid poker face of his. And once again, Lucien wanted to punch it right off of it. “What?”

 

“You know the one… with the green hair and… crop top.”

 

And just then, right in that moment as Lucien wanted to say something, wanted to tell Ernest just how much the younger one annoyed him and how much he could go and fuck himself.. then it suddenly hit him. Like a punch in the face, causing his throbbing headache to increase as it dawned to him what exactly happened the night before. And suddenly Lucien felt his heart skipping one or two beats as he started to remember. His eyes widened slightly and all of a sudden he felt even more sick than he did before.

 

“So you **do** remember.”, to be honest, that dry comment of his younger friend didn't help in the slightest. Neither with his headache nor with the slight anxiety that was creeping through his bones.

 

“What...happened?”

 

“You were pretty wasted.”

 

“Fuckass.”, Lucien growled, really not up to play games with the other. Especially not if it was about his own dignity that he may or may not have thrown over the night before.

 

“What? You were batshit drunk and walked up to that weirdo. Wanted to make out n’ stuff. “, Ernest took a pause, as if to demonstrate something, as if to mock the older teen with his knowledge, since that little shithead definitely knew more than he showed. So Lucien stood there, staring at his best friend who was just looking at his hand and nails like in one of those bad movies. God, what a poser.

 

“Ernest, I swear to God, if you won't tell me what happened I-”

 

“You talked to that guy. I walked over and got you home. Alright? Stop making a fuss about it.”, Ernest groaned under his breath, now finally paying attention to his best friend again, looking as pissed as ever.

 

“No.. Make-out? And Ernest, I'm not up for playing games. Alright?!“ Lucien was feeling weird. He had a headache, bits and pieces of the night before slowly reaching out to him out of the blur. His stomach craving food but at the same time the mere thought of food making him want to throw up.

 

“Ugh..”, Ernest just groaned quietly, before finally answering the damn question. He was just getting exhausted by that damn talk. “No, but you were persistent about that. Every other guy would've probably just knocked you out.”

 

To be honest, Lucien wasn't so sure if that made him feel better about the night before or worse. He had embarrassed himself. He had embarrassed his best friend as well probably and that guy he had been talking to. And just like that, Lucien wanted to get swallowed up whole by the ground, never to be found again and never to be a drunk and desperate mess again. Sadly, the ground didn't open up underneath him and no lightning hit him straight through the ceiling. So he had to live with the embarrassment for that moment.

 

Ernest watched him for a moment, god that kid was just being as weird as ever, before he sighed deeply, probably a bit over dramatic. He pushed himself off of the door frame to stand right in the middle of the doorway instead, nodding towards the staircase that lead downstairs. At least Ernest wasn’t up for talking anymore either. “Come on. Hugo made some breakfast. He knows that you’re here.”, while talking, the younger one turned around already. “I mean, it was probably impossible to not notice you as you fell upstairs.”

 

Lucien could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and a low growl rumbling in his throat. God. Sometimes that kid was more than annoying. “Ah, shut up dickface..”, and finally his legs moved as well, following Ernest downstairs, where he could already smell the freshly made breakfast. But nothing would probably ever meet his Father’s pancakes on weekend mornings.

  
“Seriously, Dude, who falls **up** a fucking staircase?”, the younger one grumbled under his breath, just to get hit on the backside of his head with Lucien’s flat hand, causing Ernest to stumble one or two steps forward. “Fucking dick!”, Ernest growled at him, rubbing the back of his head with one hand.

 

“Watch it, or I’ll make sure you fall **down**.”, Lucien just hissed at him for that comment. Establishing dominance over Middle Schoolers sometimes required some threats.

 

“Ernest Hemingway Vega! Watch your language!”, Hugo’s voice echoed out of the kitchen and Lucien just assumed that he was still preparing stuff for their breakfast.

 

“I said: Lucien is a **fucking dick**!”, as if to demonstrate something, Ernest growled the words even louder, this time dedicated to his father, who just groaned in frustration. Sometimes, just sometimes, Lucien felt actually bad for the man. But most of the time he didn’t care all too much, since Hugo was his teacher after all, and as the teenager Lucien still was, he had the feeling that Hugo deserved Ernest’s small rebellious outbreaks from time to time. Only the small ones though. Ernest could be a real asshole if he was feeling like it.

 

“Morning Hugo.”, Lucien just called out to his friend’s father.

 

“Good morning, Lucien. Take a seat, breakfast is ready. I made you some scrambled eggs with toast, I hope that's okay.”, finally, Hugo stuck his head out of the kitchen door, looking over to the teens.

 

“Yep, that’s cool.”, Lucien just answered shortly, Ernest just rolled his eyes at that, before both of them took a seat on the table.

 

It didn’t take all too long for Hugo to join them, Ernest already playing on his phone while Lucien just sat there, staring at a few pictures on the wall he had probably looked at a 1000 times already. But his phone was upstairs, so the teen didn’t have anything better to do. As Hugo walked by and placed yet another plate on the table, it was kind of obvious where that smell came from that was filling the house completely. Luckily, Hugo knew perfectly well that Lucien didn’t eat meat and therefore also no bacon, so there was enough scrambled eggs for all of them.

 

A deep sigh left the adult’s lips as he sat down though. “Ernest, would you be so kind and put that thing away?”

 

“Hm?”, Ernest, like the asshole that he was, didn’t even look up from his phone as he made that small humming noise, scrolling through facebook and alike. The only thing missing was his hoodie probably to give this scene the perfect ‘I am a wasted teen in a failed economy’-kind of look. Now, with his curls basically everywhere and his Batman-Shirt he just looked like the little shit he was.

 

“We have a guest…”

 

“That’s not a guest, that’s just Lucien, looking like shit after a night of being drunk. You probably didn’t recognize him at first.” Lucien shot him a glare at that, but didn’t say anything to it. He knew that he was probably looking like hell at the moment, but gladly he was able to save at least some parts of his appearance in front of the mirror. Also, once again, he wondered just where that little guy got all that sass from.

 

“Please, Ernest.” The fact that Hugo seemed to agree with him, or didn’t see any reason to correct Ernest in any way, made Lucien glare at Ernest even more. Squinty eyeing now.

 

“Ugh, fine.”, and with that he played around for another minute, before he finally put it away and sat straight on his chair.

 

___

 

Even though his stomach and his common sense were telling him not to eat anything, he did. He was still feeling kind of sick, but it felt good to have some food in his system after not eating anything since they had left to get to that godforsaken party.

 

His feet carried him across the street as fast as possible, hoping that no one would be around to see him like this. Sure, at Ernest’s he washed his face and finally tamed the mess of hair that he had on his head, but now he was not wearing makeup and he was probably still looking like he had barely survived the wildest night in the history of teenage-parties. And to be honest, that was also exactly how he felt like.

 

Quickly he walked up the stairs that lead to their heavy front door, looking for his keys in his pocket, which suddenly felt like an endless abyss that just randomly opened up right in those moments where he didn't want to be seen by anyone.

 

And finally, after fumbling around in the abyss for what felt like forever, he was able to unlock the door and get inside. Damien wasn't around and the car in the driveway was also gone, so Lucien just expected that his father was at the animal shelter once again.

 

He made his way through their hallway, heading straight for one of their bathrooms, desperately craving a shower. And maybe a baseball bat straight to his head to knock him out for the rest of the day. A heavy vase would also do. Or maybe a Gargoyle that just randomly came back to life to jump at him. Not that these things were ever alive. Lucien knew that since he had been around 11.

 

In the bathroom, and already undressing himself, he suddenly groaned in frustration. “Why am I like this…”, before Lucien got out of the bathroom again to head upstairs into his room. Maybe clothes were another great idea he should have reconsidered. Of course this was nothing bad, but Lucien kind of felt mocked by his whole damn wardrobe and the rest of the house. The boy had a hangover and he just wanted some rest. But apparently that was already too much to ask for.

 

___

 

The hot water that was running down his body seemed to wash away all that filth and all the pain that lingered in his bones from the night before. Finally it was easier to breathe and finally it felt like he could leave this night behind for good. Also, that stench of alcohol was also gone and Lucien wasn't so sure what he thought was worse: that he had been reeking of that smell at all, or that he himself wasn't able to smell it anymore since his nose had gotten used to it from all those cocktails he practically inhaled. Anyway. It was gone.

 

Slowly he stepped out of the shower, drying himself with one of those super fancy looking towels his father had tons of. My Chemical Romance still playing through the speakers of his phone he had placed on the sink. Of course, his favorite band had to be there as well. At least his phone was still charged enough for him to enjoy some music.

 

With quick motions Lucien put a towel around his head, the way Ernest believed it was witchcraft while in reality Lucien was literally just wrapping his hair into it, and he replaced the towel around his hip with some underwear since he wasn't all up for running around naked longer than necessary.  

 

Lucien wished this day to be over as soon as possible. He wished himself into his bed, sleeping till the next morning, no social contact whatsoever and finally, he wished that this damned headache would vanish on his way upstairs. Or at least that the painkillers would finally kick in. Again, something that seemed to mock him for how he behaved the night before. This day was already ruined, and it was just around 2 Pm. So either he would end this day now, or things would get worse in any way.

 

But of course those wishes seemingly wouldn't come true as his phone buzzed a few times. First two times in a row, and then again just two seconds later. Someone was messaging him and as Lucien picked his phone up from the sink, he wasn't all too sure if he wanted to read any of those messages. Surely, it had only been Ernest, asking to play some video games or worse: Theresa who wanted to spend the day with him. He loved her, really. She was a good friend, probably the second best he had, but she was a handful. Also, it was kind of creepy how she usually was up and on the run after a night full of alcohol.

 

He sighed deeply, it was probably nothing important anyway, and if someone really wanted to do something with him, he would punish them through leaving them on read. As easy as that. So with a swift movement of his finger he unlocked the phone, looking at the contact name that didn't exactly ring a bell. And for a moment longer, just a breath or two, he hesitated before he clicked on the chat that had opened up.

  


Iknowwhatyou didlastnight 

_1:57 PM_

_hey_

_1:57 PM_

_Just wanted to check in on u :3_

_1:58 PM_

_Did u get home safe?_

  


Lucien stared at these messages for what felt like forever. At first he had been kind of concerned about the contact name, but now he was just confused. And probably a bit anxious.

He leaned against the sink with his backside, staring at the messages, unsure of what to say or think. Or rather: what to answer. This guy on the phone could have been some kind of creep for all that he knew. But why the hell was that guy's number saved on his phone then?

  


Iknowwhatyou didlastnight 

2:03 PM

_btw it's me from last night xD_

_2:03 PM_

_The guy you wanted to make out with?_

_2:04 PM_

_Yep. That me._

  


And that was apparently enough for Lucien’s heart to either beat too fast for him to notice, or to stop completely. Anyway, he could feel the color vanishing from his cheeks, could feel his eyes widen as he stared at these messages, read them once, twice, over and over, still unable to comprehend what was happening at the moment. He needed to answer, he couldn't just leave that guy on read like he had planned with his friends. And even though his introverted soul was screaming at him, telling him to throw his phone out of the window first and then himself right after, he started to type out something as well.

  


Lucien 

2:07 PM

_Hey! Yeah I got home okay._

_Sry about last night btw_

  


Iknowwhatyou didlastnight

2:09 PM

_Its okay! Really!_

_Was just kinda worried since you were pretty wasted dude_

_Like damn_

  


That didn't help in any way. Neither his upcoming anxiety nor the fact that he felt like an idiot. He had to set things straight.

  


Lucien 

2:10 PM

_Sorry again_

_I'm usually not like that, u know?_

_And I feel pretty shitty about all of that._

_Was a wild night._

  


Iknowwhatyou didlastnight 

2:13 PM

_Told u its ok :3 so don't worry_

_You were drunk_

_Drunk people do stupid thijgs_

_I'm not mad_

  


Lucien 

2:15 PM

_Okay I'm glad_

  


Iknowwhatyou didlastnight

2:16 PM

_Whats ur name btw_

??

2:17 PM

_Just saved u in as “Punk-boy”_

  


Lucien didn't know why exactly he was blushing at that, but somehow this was really cute. In.. Some way at least. Kind of innocent in a way. At least he had calmed down in the past few minutes. What a damn Rollercoaster this day had been already.

  


Lucien 

2:19 PM

_Lucien._

_But punk-boy is also cool._

  


Iknowwhatyou didlastnight 

2:21 PM

_Sweet! Cool Name dude._

_Do you even compliment people on their names? Idk_

  


Lucien 

2:24 PM

_Thanks :)_

_Idk either_

_What's urs? The contact name is kinda freaking me out_

  


Iknowwhatyou didlastnight 

2:27 PM

_Was the plan :’D_

_Like.. U know_

_That mysterious guy from the night before_

_Also a cool reference_

_U should keep it like that_

  


For a little moment there was no new message, but Lucien decided to take that time to put on his clothes. Being almost naked and texting with a guy he almost had made out with had kind of a weird ring to it. And just then, the next message arrived.

  


Iknowwhatyou didlastnight 

2:31 PM

_It's pablo_

_U can call me Pab if you wanna_

_:’’3 mystery solved I guess_

  


Lucien just smiled at that slightly, leaving the bathroom with his phone in hand at the attempt to text further on his way upstairs. Almost falling over as he was in the middle of the stairs. So he decided that it was probably for the best to get upstairs and into his room (and onto his bed) before he texted back.

  


Lucien 

2:35 PM

_Guess so, sorry XD_

_I like your name too btw_

 

_____

  


_“Make out with me.”_

 

_Pablo just stared down at the teen, obviously younger than him, in front of him, still kind of weirded out by the way this boy emptied the cup with.. Whatever was in there._

 

_“Uhm.. What?”, usually Pablo was someone that was good with people. That was able to talk his way out of situations and that was able to befriend anyone on this godforsaken planet. This time though, the green-haired seemed at a loss of words._

 

_“You hear’ me. I wanna make out with you ssssoo bad! Tha’s why I came over to talk to you.”, the white-haired teen in front of him struggled to stand straight and also to not fall over by any given chance. So as he almost flopped over, Pablo reached out a hand and supported him for a moment._

 

_“Dude, you're pretty wasted..”, Pablo just grinned down to him. “You should probably go home. Okay?”_

 

_But that boy did seem to have other plans. He grinned up to Pablo as he stepped just a little closer, now standing chest to chest with Pab. At least somehow. Pablo was still around a head taller than that kid. “C’me on.. You're hot… I'm drunk… seems to fit together perfectly to…  me…” and while that boy struggled with speaking and standing on his own two feet, Pab lifted his eyebrows a bit at that._

 

_“Time's up asshole. Let's go.”_

 

_Another boy entered the scene and even though he could have been wrong because of the facial hair, Pablo was pretty sure that this kid was even younger than the other._

 

_The boy in his orange hoodie dragged the other back a few steps, making it possible for Pab to breathe again. A bit personal space was kind of nice, even for someone as extroverted as himself. Especially for someone who didn’t actually want to socialize that evening to begin with. Friends just kind of dragged him there. But well, who could have known just how this damn night would end?_

 

_“Nnnnoooo! Ernie please… lemme jus’... “_

 

_“No, forget it. You look like you're about to pass out. Let's get you home and sleep.”, and even though the smaller one's words sounded annoyed, he had a worried look on his face._

_But the other didn't seem to care much about that. And even though he tried to whisper to his friend just how bad he wanted to make out with Pab and just how close he was to getting there, Pablo was pretty sure that everyone in a radius of one or two feet heard them._

 

_“But look at him!”, he ‘whispered’, leaning over to the one called ‘Ernie’ who just groaned in annoyance. “M’ soo close! This’ my only chance… please…”_

 

_This situation was just kind of getting out of hand. And for the sake of the boy in that giant hoodie, Pablo spoke up once again._

 

_“How about you give me your number? Or I give you mine. Then we stay in contact.” And with that, the attention of both of the younger one's lingered on Pablo again. One of them seemingly annoyed, even though he was probably glad that they could finally leave, while the other stared at Pablo confused, but smiling shortly after while fumbling around for his phone._

 

_Maybe Pablo was a bit too quick giving people his number, but he liked to believe that he was good at knowing if people were bad business or not. And since this one was just a drunk teen, probably in High School, it was fine. Also, he felt kind of bad for that kid, and especially his friend who seemed to hate this evening, this house, this party and everyone who attended to it with a passion._

 

_They exchanged numbers real quick, or rather, Pab did, since the other one wasn't exactly capable of doing anything besides almost falling over his own feet. It was heartwarming how the white-haired supported himself on the smaller one, now obviously having some problems staying awake at all._

 

_Yeah, this was probably not a bad idea._

 

_And yes, he could have given that boy his real name._

_But this just seemed like a bit more fun._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter :3  
> It took me a bit longer to finish than I would have liked, but now I'm at least satisfied with how it turned out.
> 
> So yeah, if you have something to say  
> Critisism, Praise, how you felt while reading this, what kind of a good boy your dog is  
> Leave me a Review!
> 
> ALSO  
> I think another ship is going to make it's way into this fanfiction. I was thinking about some Craig X Mat, since that ship needs a lot more love. 
> 
> Have a lovely day ♥


	4. The Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week after the party and Lucien finds himself in a little coffee shop, just around the corner where a rather awkward reunion happens.

It wasn't something unusual for Pablo to sleep till midday. It wasn't unusual for him to get to sleep around 4AM and to wake up around 4PM. And usually he wouldn't have minded. He wouldn’t have minded this one either, if it wouldn’t be for the coffee spoon and the fact that he needed to get to work. 

  
  


Everything was still A-OK though. Even though he had been planning on standing up half an hour earlier. Even though he had planned to be on his way to the Coffee Spoon in that exact moment where he jumped out of bed that morning. Everything was just fantastic. 

 

“Don't you have to work today, honey?”, he heard his mom yelling to him from downstairs. 

“Yep, sure do!”, he just yelled back, looking around for stuff to wear, but ending up with his usual attire. Meaning his favorite crop top, some pants and boots. And afterwards, after getting into the bathroom real quick, he practically jumped down the stairs, got his car keys as soon as he found them, kissed his mother on the cheek and finally he went out the door. 

 

Why had he been awake for that long anyway? The answer was pretty simple : because he wanted to. The party of Theresa was a week ago, but still, he was texting with that Lucien kid about basically everything and nothing at all. Sometimes Pablo would just text him randomly, asking random questions, like what kind of music that kid was into (Of course it was MCR) or anything alike. It was nice texting with him now and then, sometimes whole nights through because they got stuck on some topic. But since that party, Pablo hadn't seen him again. So yeah, texting was basically the only Form of communication that there was. 

Anyway. It had also been Lucien’s fault that he stayed up for such a long time. And later, he would tell him exactly that. 

 

But first he needed to get to that sweet little coffee shop, before Mat would be overrun by too many people. 

 

* * *

 

Around 15 minutes later, the familiar sound of the little doorbell filled the Coffee Spoon and the green haired teen stepped inside, looking over to see Mat raising his eyebrows at him arriving.

 

“Uhm hey Pab…”

 

“I know, I know I overslept. But I'm here now. So don't worry. I'll take over if you wanna.”, Pablo spoke as he walked over and behind the counter, taking his apron from the hanger and putting it on. 

 

“Pablo that's.. Great but-”

 

“How late am I anyway?”, while talking and while tying a knot into the laces of his apron, he leaned over the counter to take a look at the clock. “Huh, 10 minutes is not so bad. Dude, you should've seen me rushin’ this morning.”

 

“Pab… you're an hour early.”, Mat finally managed to speak out, smiling apologetic and soft at the green haired who just stared up to the adult in complete disbelief. 

 

“Wait.. What? I literally panicked and practically threw myself down the stairs… And i didn't even need to be here yet?”

 

“Sorry Pabs. Wanna sit down? I can get you something if you want to.”

 

For a moment Pablo seemed to consider that option, but in the end he just waved off and pulled a hair tie out of his pockets to bind back his hair into a ponytail. Mat sometimes wondered how Pablo managed to get along with such a mane, while his own hair already sometimes frustrated him. 

 

“‘s fine. I'm here now. Also, I can't just leave my almost step-pops on his own when the scary extroverts arrive to eat his soul, right?”, he chuckled at his own words, grinning over to Mat who just smiled slightly, shaking his head over that boy. 

 

“I'm afraid there won't be any soul left for them anyway, since you're around.”

 

“Nah, I'm like your defence mechanism dude. Ain't nobody getting your soul.”, Pablo still grinned a bit at the older man. 

 

“Alright, alright superman. Then take over the counter. We have a customer.”, Mat just nodded over to the woman standing there, seemingly displeased by the little chitchat they were having. Pablo sighed for a moment, but went to the counter with his usual toothy grin on his lips. 

 

That woman was no stranger to the little shop. And she seemed to have always something to complain about. Yet, she was still coming here almost every week. So maybe this was just her way to show affection? Mat really tried to tell himself that. 

 

So as Pablo was taking care of the lady, Mat took it upon himself to clean around the shop for a bit. It was great that he had Pablo to help him out in the shop. He wasn’t a people-person. He had problems with saying what he actually wanted to say instead of babbling. He sometimes even felt his hands getting sweatier the longer he was babbling, but luckily, these problems were taken care of. 

 

“Aaand a tea for the young lady~”, he heard Pablo say to an elderly woman that lived somewhere close to the Coffee Spoon. She would come by every so often, get herself a tea and sit down with another lady on one of the tables to talk for hours. It was really cute actually. 

“Oh my.. Thank you young man.”, the woman just chuckled quietly, took her tea and got over to the place she always took. One by the window, just perfect to watch some passengers outside and gossip over some tea.

 

A slight smile tugged on Mat’s lips at that. Not only about the fact that these old women would meet up every week on the same day to get some tea and some cake, but also about Pablo and just how well he seemed to get along with people. It was… kind of scary sometimes. But he was really glad that the teen helped him out, got him out of awkward situations and pushed him slightly if necessary.

  
  


Pablo on the other hand smiled friendly at the old lady before she walked off to take her seat, now looking over to Mat, raising an eyebrow as Mat seemed to be staring at him. Mildly confused, Pab slowly lifted his hand, waving over to Mat who finally seemed to snap out of his thoughts. The teen just grinned at that, and oh, he could easily point out the exact moment where Mat wished for the ground to swallow him whole. Sadly, that wish wasn’t granted and Mat just stood there, laughing awkwardly for a second, before he got busy again with cleaning some tables.

  
  


* * *

 

The day went on and both of them had their hands full with work. While Mat was gathering all those dishes some people left on their tables, Pablo was cleaning the counter for a bit. It was around 3 hours since Pablo got to the Coffee Spoon and he was already wishing his break to come soon. 

 

With time, more and more customers found their way into the shop, most of them students that just got out of school and were waiting for their busses home. Luckily, Mat could relax and just clean around the shop a bit further, since he had the feeling that he was just a hint more awkward when it got to teenagers than with adults, so Pablo was the one taking care of orders and alike. (Not without Mat looking over his shoulder once or twice since Pablo seemed to enjoy experimenting with some drinks. To give them a little “kick” as he phrased it.)

 

Once again that day, the little bell on the door rang and a group of four teenagers stepped into the Spoon. Few of them talking to one another and one of them staring on his phone, not even looking up as they came to a halt in front of the counter. 

 

At first, Pablo didn't pay all too much attention to that boy on the phone, instead he smiled brightly at Theresa and Max who stood in front of him now. “Hey dudes. The usual?”

 

Theresa smiled at him as he asked and leaned herself against the counter. “You know it! Also an Espresso.” Those three knew each other for one or two years now, Theresa a year, and Max two years younger than Pablo. It didn't take long for them to befriend each other and so they would meet up now and then, those two would get to the Coffee Spoon to chill for a bit and Pablo would go to Theresa's parties now and then. 

 

So Pablo took care of the orders and put the three cups on a plate before he handed it over to Max. “Here you go.”

 

“Thanks. Oh by the way!” Just as Max wanted to turn around, Theresa suddenly jumped back to the counter, almost slapping their orders right out of Max’ hand. Luckily, that little Emo-kid managed and just threw an annoyed glance over to the girl before he decided to take a seat already. 

 

“You wanna get to the movies with us this evening? Not really sure which movie but.. Yeah we're all up for it and since you're by far my best and closest friend ever-”

 

“You need someone to drive yah, right?“, Pablo knew her game and so he was just leaning on the counter, one hand supporting his head as he grinned back at her. 

 

“Uhm.. AND someone immensely cool to raise the awesomeness bar of this group. But yeah. We need a car. My parents took my keys from me since last week.” To be honest, the green-haired kind of expected something like that already. Usually, Theresa's parties were running smoothly without much damage done at the end of it. But those times something did happen, her parents usually tortured her with no car keys and no pocket money for a while. Luckily, she seemed to have enough money for the cinema tho. 

 

“Fine.. Fine I'm tagging along. But just because of the nachos that you owe me. And I'm done here at five I think.” Pablo's grin just grew a little brighter and Theresa sighed in defeat but was smiling anyway. So without further hesitation she leaned forward and pressed a kiss on his cheek. 

 

“You're the best! Thanks!”, and with that, just like the whirlwind she was, she was already gone and at the table Max had chosen. 

 

Pablo was just about to get back to his work, as his gaze fell upon that one, certain teenager, that was still staring at his phone, already turning around to get to the table as well. And, even though pabs had been slightly drunk that evening, those facial features and that whole style in general reminded him of their little encounter on Theresa's party. So without further hesitation, he turned back, leaning a bit over the counter with a wide grin. “Hey! ‘member me?”

 

* * *

 

It wasn't Lucien's choice to get to the Coffee Spoon to chill there, but sadly, most of his friends seemed to agree and since Ernest was kind of part of their group now and wanted to tag along as well, he didn't have much of a choice than to accompany them. Or else he would have to wait all alone on the bus stop and that would kind of suck. So, of course the teen was occupied with his phone and all those notifications that didn't hold any significance at all. 

 

And he was just about to follow Theresa to their table, since he kinda didn't notice Max going there already, too focused on a post on Tumblr, as a voice got to his ears. And something about it made the white-haired freeze in place, before he turned to face the owner of that voice. Now actually looking up from his phone, just to feel a slight rush of anxiety creeping through his bones as he saw just who had called out to him. 

 

Sure, Lucien had been batshit drunk that night, he had embarrassed himself on an empirical level and he had been forgiven by the guy he was kind of molesting that night. But Lucien apparently hadn't been drunk enough to forget the other teen’s face. 

 

“Uh yeah. Hey.”, he tried to play it cool. Tried to keep his anxiety and the fact that he was probably blushing out of embarrassment pretty low-key. One hand of his running through his bangs. Oh man. 

 

So yeah, if someone up in the very heavens would decide to send down a lightning bolt, striking Lucien dead, that would be cool too. 

 

The fact that the other was so overly friendly grinning at him didn't make anything better. Was he mocking him in any way? 

 

“Didn't think I would see yah around so soon! Cool that I was wrong. Here to make out again?”

 

And with that, Lucien's cheeks suddenly burned flaming red and his mouth was just a hint opened, usually to say something clever, to be sassy, but this time it just didn't work. 

 

But Pablo on the other hand, just laughed wholeheartedly, waving the topic off as he saw just how embarrassed Lucien was. “Don't worry man, just wanted to tease you… Now that we meet in person. Sorry.” The green-haired teen just grinned at Lucien, leaning on the counter with his head in hand. “Can I get you somethin’?”

 

Finally, Lucien managed to get a hold of himself, keeping his cool again as he listened to Pablo's words. At least on the outside. So he just shrugged at that question, putting both of his hands in the pockets of his pants, practically feeling the eyes of his friends darted on him. “Nah, I don't like coffee.” Damn was that a tooth gap? Somehow that made this guy in front of him look even better. Cute in a way. 

 

“Hm..”, Pablo just made a little noise in the back of his throat, narrowing his eyebrows and just for a short moment, Lucien felt as if he should apologize for not being into coffee. But Lucien didn't know that Pablo already had something in his mind, now looking around the shop to see if Mat was around somewhere. Luckily, he got caught in a little chitchat with one of their customers. So he would have enough time for what he was planning. Perfect. 

“Stay right here, I think I have just the perfect lil somethin for yah.”

 

Before Lucien could protest in any way, Pablo already started working, so Lucien couldn't do anything more than to stand there and watch the other teen fumbling around with various ingredients. And for just a moment Lucien wondered if the other probably didn't listen as he made it pretty clear that he wasn't into coffee. Because. Well. That was what he literally said. But since Lucien felt a bit too awkward to raise his voice again, he sighed quietly and took a look over to his friends who all, especially Ernest, seemed pretty confused. Maybe Ernest was even pissed. It was kinda hard to tell with that kid’s face. So Lucien just shrugged and looked back over to Pablo who was currently mixing something together.. And to be honest, the white-haired felt mildly concerned as he saw the orange-brownish color of the drink. 

 

Was it too late to leave this shop? 

The answer was yes. 

 

“Aaaaaand: done!”, the green-haired ball of energy finally announced, having that toothy grin on his lips that could probably cure Lucien's depression or make some flowers bloom. Or at least that was the first thing Lucien thought as he saw the other, practically sparkling with joy. Maybe he spent too much time on Tumblr after all. 

 

A bit sceptical, Lucien was eyeing the drink that was offered to him, raising an eyebrow and looking at Pab once again. “Just drink it dude, and tell me what you think.”, the grin on Pablo's features didn't vanish, instead he was leaning and supporting himself on the counter now, head in both hands, obviously waiting for Lucien to try that demonic drink. So a bit hesitant, he took the drink in his hands. 

 

“‘S not poisoned, I swear.”

 

“Sounds suspicious..” Lucien mumbled, but couldn't help the smile that crept it’s way onto his features. Pablo's grin just widened a bit more at that, but he didn't say anything else and practically just stared Lucien down in up creeping impatience. 

 

So, since there was not much else to do, Lucien lifted the glass up to his lips, drinking a small sip of whatever was inside of it. At first a strong taste of cinnamon practically hit Lucien in the face but it was drowned down by the refreshing taste of pumpkin and apple. An odd mix that was for sure. At least in taste. But… 

 

“It’s…. Not bad. Not bad at all!”, Lucien’s eyes widened in surprise as he eyed the drink in his hands once again. The suspicion wasn’t fully gone yet, but somehow, even if it would be poisonous after all, the taste was kind of addictive so he would probably die. That, however seemed to be the answer that the boy behind the counter had been waiting for, and again that wide and toothy grin spread on his lips, causing Lucien to avert the gaze and focus on the drink in his hands instead. Internally, he cursed his teenage hormones and puberty in general for being so goddamn and cringely awkward.

 

That way, however, he managed to take a glimpse of a little chalk board up on the counter saying: ‘ _Don’t take his - > experiments._’ The arrow pointing at Pablo standing there. The green-haired seemed to notice Lucien’s stare and with a quick motion, he just threw that chalk board over, text-first onto the counter. “Glad you like it, by the way! Kinda knew it.”

 

“Uh-huh…”, Lucien wasn’t so sure what to make out of all of this, but in the end he just drank another sip of his drink, letting it linger on his tongue for a moment longer, tasting it once again to see if he should really drink it further or not. The answer was yes again, since he couldn’t taste anything suspicious. “What’s in it, by the way?”, he asked as soon as he swallowed down, kind of side-glancing over to Pablo behind the counter who shrugged with a smile.

 

“Nah, I was just testin’ out you see? But the main things are pumpkin, cinnamon and-”

 

“Apple?”

 

For a moment, the green-haired was stunned as Lucien interrupted him, but the grin soon found it’s way back to his lips. “Yeah. Apple. Didn’t think that would be the thing that you would notice. Not because I think you don’t have taste n’ stuff but because it’s literally not much of the apple-stuff in there, you know?” Pablo paused for a moment again, suddenly the smile was gone and his eyes were going wide. “Shit dude, please don’t tell me you’re allergic to apples!”

 

The white-haired tho just smiled at that a little and shrugged again. “Even if I would be, now it would be too late anyway.” As the other teen didn’t seem to calm down at that, Lucien shrugged and just said: “I’m fine. Not allergic. That’s what I meant.”

 

“Dude, don’t hit me with your teenage angst, my old heart can’t take it.”

 

“You can’t be that much older than me tho, how old are you?”

 

“Mhh, guess!”, and again, the green-haired seemed to be super excited again for some reason and a wide grin spread on his lips again. To be honest, though a game of guessing wasn’t something Lucien was looking forward to, that grin could probably cure cancer, stop wars and cure his depression in only one session so he couldn’t help but smile a little himself.

 

“I don’t know… 19?”, while answering, he still nipped on his drink now and then, actually enjoying the drink more and more the more he had swallowed down. To be honest, he didn’t even know why Pablo wasn’t allowed to make experiments. His at least seemed to have worked.

 

“Nah, almost. I’m 18 currently. But good. Usually people think I’m 20+ already.”

 

“That’s because of the beard probably.”   
  


“Yeah, guess so too.”

 

* * *

 

 

They stood there for a little while longer, just talking to each other, no matter how awkward it got while Pablo was taking care of some customers and Luciean was slowly emptying the drink in his hands. Time flew by while none of those two actually realized it, and soon-

 

“Lucien! Are you coming? We have to go.”, it was Ernest’s voice that dragged him out of the conversation and as Lucien looked over his shoulder, he saw his friends standing by the door. Max looking down at his phone, Theresa grinning over to Lucien for a second, before she took a glimpse of whatever it was Max was doing on his phone. He pulled away tho. And Ernest. Standing there, hands in his pockets while having the most pissed off look ever on his tiny, squishy and angry features.

 

“Fine. Can you maybe chill?”, Lucien rolled his eyes at his best friend and turned around to Pablo again. “Guess I’m gonna text you later then…”

 

“Woah, wait. Aren’t yah coming to the cinema too?”, Pablo suddenly said, leaning against the counter once more as Lucien’s eyes scanned his features again.

 

“Uhm.. I don’t know. Didn’t really think about it. Thought about staying home uhm… but you’re coming?”

 

“Mhm, you guys need someone with a car who gets paid in nacho’s.”, a light grin was on Pablo’s lips as he looked down at Lucien who rubbed the back of his neck with one hand. How could one teenager be so awkward? “Soooo? You comin’ or nah?”

 

Even though Lucien tried his hardest to play it cool, to act like he didn’t care, he couldn’t help the smile from creeping up onto his lips as he shrugged and said: “Guess I could come too.” And Pablo’s grin that grew wider afterwards, caused Lucien’s smile to get a little wider too. His cheeks flushing slightly. 

 

“Oi! Get your ass moving!”, Ernest yelled from the doorway at which Lucien groaned and turned to face Pablo once more, pointing at the almost empty cup in his hand.

 

“Uhm, how much is this?”

 

“Just take it with yah! No need to pay. I was just testing out stuff and it seems like you liked it. You were my guinea pig of some sort. See it as payment.”

 

Lucien smiled at that once again, raised his cup a little before he said. “Anytime. Just.. don’t get too creative. Somehow I’ve got the feeling that this usually doesn’t end good.”

 

Afterwards both of them waved goodbye and soon Lucien vanished with his friends on the streets outside of the coffee spoon, leaving Pablo to his work with a constant grin on his lips.

 

Lucien on the other hand, tho scolded by Ernest at his finest, didn’t care much about all of that. He just drank the experimental drink in his hand further while rethinking everything that had happened in the past few days and probably weeks. 

It probably wasn’t the best way to get to know people, but maybe being drunk and kind of molesting some stranger through asking if they would want to make out, wasn’t such a bad way to make friends after all.

 

And for the first time in a few weeks, he was looking forward to go out with his friends that evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me forever to upload this chapter! Not because I was constantly writing on it, but because there got so much inbetween.  
> The chapter was like 80% done as I picked it up yesterday and today I finally finished it!
> 
> So I hope you guys enjoyed it! Leave me some kudos if you did or, even better, a little comment to give me some feedback!
> 
> I hope you have an amazing day ♥


End file.
